


An ode to Phil's arms

by NeverBeenAWriter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Banter, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I blame the bird app, M/M, arm kink, supportive Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenAWriter/pseuds/NeverBeenAWriter
Summary: A short fic about when Phil released his new merch photos.I blame this entirely on my twitter timeline, I take no responsibility at all for my actions.





	An ode to Phil's arms

Dan couldn’t remember the day he’d first noticed Phil’s arms and how they perfectly filled out the sleeves of his t-shirt. He knew they’d both been working out more often now that they weren’t on tour and had time to actually live their lives. He supposed it must have been so gradual that he hadn’t seen the change. But when Phil had showed him all the pictures of his new merch and asked Dan to help him pick the best ones, Dan definitely noticed.

Dan had of course been at the shoot with Phil, although they’d hired a professional photographer and Dan hadn’t been needed for the shoot he still came along for moral support and so that Phil’s smiles didn’t seem fake. Dan could always make him smile and laugh without much effort, they had that affect on each other.

But seeing the photos like this, touched up and edited, zoomed in close, he was completely distracted by Phil’s arms. 

“I don’t think I like one,” Phil mused as he looked over Dan’s shoulder as he flipped through photos on his laptop.

“Why not?” Dan asked, finding it hard to pic photos since he truly believed Phil looked beautiful in all of them.

“I don’t know; don’t you think I look…. I don’t know, weird.” Phil shrugged and gestured vaguely.

Dan chuckled. “No Phil, I don’t think you look weird,” he replied, making the same gesture Phil had. 

“I think I’ve just spent too long looking at pictures of myself and now they are all starting to look strange, like, what even is my face?” Phil muttered. He’d been working on merch a lot and Dan could see he was tired.

“Go to sleep Phil,” Dan replied. “I’ll pick some of these and send them to you to post in the morning.”

“Okay, thanks Dan,” Phil replied, leaning down over the back of the couch to kiss Dan’s cheek. “Don’t stay up too late,” he added.

“I won’t,” Dan replied, lacing his fingers with Phil’s for a brief second. They said their goodnights and Phil headed off down the hall and into Dan’s room to fall asleep, hoping Dan would join him soon.

Dan went through all the photos again, picking his favorites and moving them to a different folder, although it was hard to pick when he liked them all he narrowed it down to the best fifteen or so and went from there. He knew Phil would need one of each design so he separated them by design. It was easy enough to pick the ones he liked the best, but there was just some small part of him that wanted his favorites to only be seen by him. Selfish, he knew. Childish and silly also, but he couldn’t help it.

His eyes were again drawn to Phil’s arms; did he have an arm kink? He didn’t think so, but at this point he was comfortable enough in himself to admit he pretty much had a Phil kink. No matter what it was if it had to do with Phil he was probably into it. Which could be seen as kind of weird, but lucky for Dan, he knew Phil was the same about him.

Dan picked out three pictures, one of each design, and sent them to Phil. Getting up and getting ready for bed himself.

The next morning when Dan awoke, Phil wasn’t in the bed anymore, clearly having woken earlier and gone to start on work. Dan stayed in bed and browsed his phone, seeing a notification that Phil had added to his Instagram story. Of course he had notifications on for Phil, he was still Phil’s biggest fan, he always would be.

He tapped on the notification and seen the pictures he’d picked the night before, emoji’s obscuring the designs. Dan laughed and smiled to himself. Phil was adorable. Dan replied to Phil’s story. “Looking good ;)” he sent. He heard noise from the other room and then feet padding down the hallway before the door swung open. 

“Good Morning,” Phil said cheerily, his glasses perched on his face and his hair a mess.

“Morning,” Dan replied. Smiling softly when Phil climbed into the bed and pressed their lips together. “I see you went with the ones I picked,” he mused.

“You know what looks good for me,” Phil replied.

“Damn right,” Dan agreed, grinning. “How’s the reception been?” he asked, not having had time to browse through twitter yet. Phil blushed and ducked his head. “What is it?” Dan questioned. “Do they not like it?” he added, sounding angry. He was protective of Phil and if someone hurt his feelings he would have to have a word with them.

Phil chucked. “It’s not that,” he replied. “I think they like the colors, and are excited to see the designs, it’s just that…” he muttered and let his words trail off.

Dan sighed going onto twitter to check himself since Phil wasn’t answering. It didn’t take him much scrolling before he seen why Phil was acting the way he was. Although Dan didn’t follow and Stan accounts he was tagged in enough things to see the situation.

**  
**

**“I would happy be choked to death by Phil” “OMG his arms <3” “Guess we understand Dan’s choking kink” “Crush me with your arms please, mr. amazing” “Choke me daddy” “he could spit on me and call me disgusting and I’d still thank him!” “When these images come out someone call 911 for me cause I won’t survive”**

Dan burst out laughing, dropping his phone on the bed. “Is every comment just about your arms?” he asked. Phil nodded shyly. “Oh my gosh, Phil,” he laughed some more but tried to compose himself when he seen that Phil didn’t seem to find it as funny as he did. “What’s wrong?” Dan asked.

“It’s just weird to have a bunch of strangers commenting on my body,” Phil replied. “And why are they all acting like I’m mean? I couldn’t crush or strangle anyone, and spitting on people is gross…” 

Dan chuckled and leaned over kissing him gently. “You know they’re not serious, and no one actually think you’d do that,” Dan assured. “Also don’t kink shame, some people are into that,” he added teasingly.

Phil smiled and sat beside Dan resting his head on his shoulder. “It’s still weird.”

“Mhhmm” Dan made a noise of agreement. “But can you blame them?” he asked, his voice quiet since he didn’t need to be loud.

“I don’t blame them, I mean, it’s fine, and I’m glad they’re excited,” Phil replied.

Dan laughed. “That’s not what I meant Phil.” Dan shifted his arm out from under Phil, making him sit up, and reached for his phone. “Look at this,” he said, showing Phil pictures he’d sent him, before they were covered in emoji’s. Zooming in on Phil’s arms.

“I just see arms,” Phil replied with a confused chuckle.

“Well then you’re missing out,” Dan replied. “Look Phil, you look so hot,” he added. “I know you’ve been working out but this is a whole new level.” 

Phil flushed. “You’re just saying that,” he muttered.

“Fuck no,” Dan replied. “Look at this,” he insisted again. “I mean, damn; you can’t blame them for thinking I’m lucky.” 

Phil just laughed again but he seemed more comfortable this time. “I think I’ll just avoid Stan twitter for a bit.”

“That’s normally a good idea,” Dan agreed. “Does that mean I’m not allowed to make comments about how I’d willingly let you choke me?” He teased.

Phil flushed. “I don’t mind it as much from you,” he replied. Dan put his hand on Phil’s cheek and kissed him properly for the first time that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously don't know why I wrote this but whatever I was bored ^^;


End file.
